Tools in the Toolbox
by limesoda
Summary: The crew discuss one of Zoro's best features and Nami realizes a new attraction. Kind of perverted, read at your own risk. ZoNa, rated M.


The sun was shining, the wind was a gentle breeze that barely tousled Nami's hair and the boredom of the long afternoon stretched ahead of them was putting Nami to sleep. Everyone was being unusually quiet on deck, and for once Nami wished for some action.

She sighed, ears perking up when she heard Chopper's hooves approach Usopp.

"Whatcha workin' on Usopp?" Usopp had a huge metal contraption in front of him. Frankly, Nami couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Usopp lifted his safety goggles. "It's a propeller," he explained. "When it's finished, we'll attach it to the ship and our speed will be doubled!"

Chopper's eyes turned into stars. "AWEEEESOME!" he exclaimed. He glanced at Usopp's hand, which was holding a wrench as big as his arm. "That's a pretty big wrench you got there," he said admiringly.

Luffy walked by, chomping on a drumstick. "Not as big as Zoro's," he snickered.

Usopp turned red, and Chopper looked confused. "Why would Zoro need a big wrench?"

Apparently, Zoro was only feigning sleep in the corner because his face was beginning to looking suspiciously red.

Usopp cleared his throat, but spoke in a hushed voice. "Luffy's not talking about an actual wrench, Chopper! He means Zoro's …. uh… man parts," he finished in a whisper.

The confusion cleared from Chopper's face, and the reindeer joined Luffy and Usopp's giggles. Zoro grunted in disapproval, but otherwise seemed unfazed.

Nami sat frozen in place, her mind reeling from the revelation. So Zoro was big, down there. Why should she care? But for some reason, it bothered her. She'd never thought of him in a ... sexual way before. They'd always been friends, crewmates… sometimes debtor and debtee. She'd always been too wrapped up in her navigating, or treasure hunting plans to give him a second thought.

But now the images were racing through her head, making her feel hot and, dare she admit it, aroused. Zoro's pants, stretched tightly across his crotch. A large bulge, visible through his stupid green boxers. And finally, his cock, proud and erect and huge, the head glistening, making her mouth water.

Unconciously, her breathing had become heavy, and she look up, alarmed that someone might have noticed. Of course the bunch of dolts wouldn't, but she got up and decided to take leave all the same. It had been a long time since she indulged herself and suddenly she was feeling inspired.

She wasted no time, slamming the door to her private room and tearing her panties off. She bit her lip as she slid her fingers into herself, feeling the slickness already accumulating. She never knew she had such as thing for large dicks, but all of a sudden, there seemed to be nothing hotter on earth. If she asked nicely, would Zoro show it her? Would he let her touch him?

She moaned to the thought of him pounding her. Opening her up and sliding deep into her, not showing her any mercy. What kind of lover would he be? Would he be gentle or rough? Would he care about her pleasure or just take his own?

She kept touching herself, imagining him on top of her, showing off his huge member. Waving it around, slapping her with it. Sliding it along her pussy without bothering to enter her. Making her beg for him until she went absolutely insane.

Finally, he'd slide it in. How big would he be? 8 inches? Nine? She'd take all of him, groaning like a whore the whole time. She'd look at him and he'd smirk devilishly, knowing exactly what a cock crazed slut she was.

Nami climaxed softly, trying to keep her squeals and moans to a soft hum. She lay back on the damp sheets, catching her breath. Her mind whirred as she hatched a plan. "I have to have him," she thought to herself.

But first… she needed to know what she was dealing with. Later that evening, as everyone was heading off for dinner, she strode up to Usopp and his contraption, feigning casualness.

"Really impressive, Usopp! I can't believe you made this by yourself," Nami said sweetly.

Usopp wiped sweat from his brow. "Yeah, it was really hard work, but I think it's gonna work great!"

"That's a really big wrench you got there," Nami commented slyly.

"Yeah, but it's not as big as Zo -" The words seemed to fall out automatically, and Usopp clapped his hands over his mouth. "What am I saying," he muttered to himself. "UH, NEVER MIND, you didn't hear it from me!" he squealed.

Nami dropped down to her knees, joining Usopp on the floor.

"Come, on, you can tell me," she said, fluttering her lashes. "Exactly how big IS Zoro's… um, wrench?"

Usopp sweatdropped nervously. "I don't think I should tell – Hey, why do you wanna know anyway?"

Nami thought fast. "I made a bet… with Robin. I need to know, come on, please tell me?"

Usopp didn't see any harm in sharing the information. He leaned over and whispered in Nami's ear. Her face flamed red. "Th.. that big," she stuttered, her insides fluttering.

Usopp nodded solemly. "Thick, too," he said. Nami's eyes widened. "How… how thick" she croaked, barely keeping her composure.

Usopp made a ring with his fingers to demonstrate as he stood up. "Well, I'm off to dinner!" he skipped off obliviously.

Nami's face felt warm but most of all she was afraid her quick breathing would give her away at dinner. She stood up and gulped a few breaths of sea air, shaking her head to try to clear her thoughts. Stretching to relieve the tension in her body, she followed Usopp into the dining room.

The boisterous meal was already in full swing, and Sanji twirled in delight to see her. Just her luck, the only empty seat was beside Zoro. She sat down next to him, calmly trying not to glance at him. She filled her plate and started eating, even joining the conversation and stabbing Luffy's hand with a fork when he tried to steal her pork. Then, she felt a warmth beside her thigh. Zoro had spread his legs and was leaning back, trying to get into a more relaxed position. Her eyes darted to between his legs, where the seam of his dark pants was stretched tight over a soft bulge. She gulped, her eyes lifting up to meet Zoro's curious stare, who had one eyebrow lifted. Her face heated and she feigned interest in her food to avoid his gaze. Crap, he'd caught her red handed, how embarrassing. She wanted to seduce him, but she couldn't let him have all the power before she had even begun.

Dinner ended, and the evening went on peacefully with Nami excusing herself to turn in early.

Now that she knew, she wondered how she had not noticed before. It was so obvious! When Zoro sat, his legs were always spread wide to give himself enough room. When he walked, his pants creased suspiciously around his crotch. And when he jumped overboard to save Luffy from drowning for the 200th time, his soaking wet pants clung to him in a way that make Nami's belly swoop.

Admittedly, Nami was getting obsessed, but who could blame her? After traveling halfway around the world, she'd only just realized that an extremely hot man had been sailing with her the whole time. She felt like a total idiot for not noticing him sooner.

Zoro approached her, shirtless, water still dripping down his chest from his dip in the ocean. "Ya know where the clothes line is?" he asked casually. "Gonna hang up my shirt."

He stood in a wide stance, broad shoulders towering over Nami. Her eyes flickered to between his legs before meeting his own. "Uh… I think it's in my room," she managed. "I'll get it," she said, dashing away.

She grabbed it from her drawer before going back on deck and shoving it into Zoro's hand. She then made her way back into her room, locking her door before shoving her hand down her skirt. She pet herself softly, thinking of Zoro coming closer to her, grinding himself against her.

A loud rap sounded on the door, and Nami jumped in fright, her wet fingers colliding with her face. She sucked them clean before wiping her face, adjusting her clothing and opening the door.

Zoro stood there, holding the clothesline she'd just given him. "It's broken," he announced. He strode in and examined his surroundings. "Got another?"

Nami shook her head apologetically, and Zoro suddenly sniffed the air. "It smells like -" his brows furrowed and he looked at Nami. "Nah, nevermind". He shrugged and left the room.

Nami's heart raced- she'd almost been caught! It was so pathetic, she banged her head on the wall. She wanted to seduce him- but how? Usually, men slobbered over her and she'd never had a problem getting their attention. But Zoro was different. That time, at the palace with Vivi… she'd been nude in the bath, and Zoro hadn't even tried to sneak a peek! Even Luffy had tried to get a glimpse of her! If it was anyone else, she'd invite them to her room, take off her clothes, and simply expect them to get the message.

But with Zoro, well… she all of a sudden felt shy. He'd always protected her and cared for her, rescuing her from monsters and bad guys without batting an eye. If he knew the kinds of dirty thoughts she was having about him… what would he think? Would he lose respect for her? Would he be disgusted? Did he even have sexual thoughts himself?

He has to, Nami reasoned. A man doesn't get that buff without the help of a whole lot of testosterone. She sighed, feeling unresolved, hoping an idea would come to her.

Nami had managed not to get caught checking Zoro out until a week later. It was hot, but not enough to bother Chopper, and the crew rejoiced as they landed on a tropical island.

They sat in a circle on large rocks, enjoying the barbecue Sanji had prepared for him. Most of them had changed into their swimwear, including Nami in a frilly pink bikini. Zoro was wearing baggy swim shorts that gave his thighs plenty of room. He sat, as usual, with his legs spread wide, choosing a spot that was right opposite of Nami. With his legs spread, and his baggy shorts spreading out around them, Nami was sure if she looked, she would get a glimpse of something.

She peered up at him through her eyelashes, trying to be inconspicuous. Unfortunately, Zoro wasn't a master swordman for nothing. He noticed small things, like the increase of her breathing rate and of course, the way her eyes kept flickering back to between his legs.

He wasn't the type to stay silent. "Hey, Nami, what are you looking at?"

The crew fell silent and turned their attention to her.

"Whash Nami luken at?" Luffy said, his mouth mostly full.

"I like his shorts," Nami said quickly. "They're actually in fashion, unlike most of the stuff he usually wears."

Satisfied with the explanation, everyone turned away. Zoro eyed Nami and smirked. "You like my shorts?" he mouthed, mockingly.

They camped out on the beach, and the next morning Sanji ordered them to scavenge the island for food, especially fruits.

Nami successfully found some berries, and carried them back proudly. Chopper returned with some herbs, and Luffy and Usopp as usual were too lazy to bother helping out.

Zoro however carried a large basket of tropical goodies- coconut, bananas, mangoes and pineapple.

Sanji dug through the basket joyfully, heaving up a pineapple as big as chopper himself.

"Jeez, why are fruits on the grand line always so freakishly huge?" he questioned, examining the fruit carefully.

"Yeah, check out the bananas," Zoro said, helping himself to some of the fruit.

Luffy and Usopp came running. "Holy moly, these bananas are as long as my arm!" Usopp kneeled down to examine them.

"Finally, a banana that can beat Zoro in a contest," Luffy snickered.

Usopp smacked him. "That joke's getting old," he said. Sanji huffed out of jealous rage, but silently puffed his cigarette.

Luffy sat cross legged and whined. "No its not! It's funny because banana's are shaped like-"

Sanji gave him a swift kick, sending him headfirst into the sand. "We know what they're shaped like!" he yelled. "I am so sick of hearing about that dumb marimo's giant di-"

Zoro slammed him with his sword. "Oi, dumbass, I'm right here," he sneered. "You have something to say to me?"

Sanji twirled and met his sword with his leg. "Damn right I do! Stop showing off to Luffy and Usopp you perv! Some of us would like to keep our lunches down! And besides, there are ladies present!"

"I never show off, it's not my fault everyone keeps noticing!"

"Well then, stop waving it in our faces!"

"What the hell are you saying shit head, how am I supposed to do that?"

"Chop it off, tuck it in, I don't care, just do it!" 

"Why? Because you can't handle the fact that I'm manlier than you'll ever be?"

Zoro has struck a nerve and Sanji went ballistic. They both dissolved into a blur of steel and long black legs.

"Stupid- jackass- dumbass- MARIMO"

Nami jumped up and smacked them both. "Stop it both of you! Sanji, forget about him. And you-"

She turned to Zoro, who was standing cockily with his legs spread. She couldn't help it, she blushed.

She lowered her voice. "Just… chill out," she ordered. She marched off into the forest, suddenly wanting a bit of privacy.

Nami was pretty sure Zoro was starting to realize her attraction to him. For example, she was in the kitchen, reaching up to get a glass from the cupboard, when he appeared behind her, nestling his crotch between her ass. "MMmmm, sorry," he said, before reaching up to grab a glass from the highest shelf.

Then, later on, she'd passed by the bathroom where he emerged from the shower in a short towel. Her breath caught, and he nodded kindly as he passed her. Then, his towel dropped it seemed, accidentally-on-purpose. Leaving his backside completely nude. Nami got a nice eyeful of his muscular ass, along with a hint of his balls, dangling as he bent down to retrieve his towel.

She squeaked and ended up slipping backwards on the damp wooden floor. Zoro, as always, caught her in his muscular arms.

"Hey, watch out," Zoro smirked. "Something distracting you?" he raised his brow knowingly.

Nami set her feet down slowly, feeling the waves of his pheromones washing over her. How did he still smell like sweat right after a shower?

"No, I'm fine," she managed, dashing to her room. She really needed to think of something for payback.

The next day again, they passed in the hallway and Zoro seemed to brush up against her on purpose.

"Don't… do that," Nami muttered.

"Do what?" Zoro responded innocently.

"Come up… behind me."

Zoro smirked, stepping back. He put his arms around her, hugging her from behind. Teasingly, he brought his crotch closer to her before grinding against her butt gently.

"I think you like it," he said. She moaned helplessly, triggering him to grind harder. Her knees buckled, and he reached around her waist, holding her up.

"Nami," he said gently. "Do you have the hots for me?"

In comparison to all the other times Nami had blushed, this was by far the most embarrassing. Possibly the most embarrassing moment of her life. She gulped, opening her mouth to answer, but Zoro interrupted.

"When did it start?" he asked curiously.

"Hey! I never said-"

"Oh come on! It's so fricken obvious. You can't take your eyes off of my di-"

"Okay, okay, I like you," Nami admitted loudly. "You're not horrible to look at," she said softly.

Zoro's lips slowly widened, his mouth opening to speak.

Just then, Luffy's voice called out on cue.

"NAMI! Where's our navigator! We neeeeed yoouuu!"

Nami smiled fondly, mouthing a quick sorry to Zoro and stepped away.

The waves had risen and they were currently splashing water on the deck. Nami began directing everyone. "Pull the sails! Turn slight starboard! And hang on tight!"

"WAAAAH," Chopper and Usopp wailed in unison, scrambling to follow her orders.

Thankfully, the wind and waves calmed within an hour and they found themselves sailing on much less choppy water. Luffy cried out in triumph. "Yeah! Take that, stupid storm!" He reached his head to adjust his hat, his land landing on a soft tuft of hair.

"MY HAT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "MY HAT'S GONE! WHO STOLE IT!? USOPP, GIVE IT BACK!"

Usopp jumped up in alarm. "It wasn't me, I swear,"

"Luffy you idiot!" Nami screamed. "It probably blew away in the storm!"

Luffy's jaw dropped. "WHAT! NOOOO!" he moaned and started pounding the ship's deck.

The crew looked at each other, frowning. "I have an idea!" Usopp said suddenly. "The waver! One of us can go out and trace the route we just took to find the hat!"

Nami sighed. "Since I'm the only one who knows how to use the thing, I guess I'll go."

Chopper stared at her in awe. "But … what about… the SEA MONSTERS?" he squeaked, terrified.

Zoro stepped up, hands on his swords. "I'll go with her."

Usopp glanced at them. "It'll be a tight fit… but if you're sure you guys."

Luffy looked at them with a red, tear streaked face. "My hat," he sniffled. Nami rolled her eyes, heading into the storage room to pull out the repaired waver. Originally free standing, it was now fit with a bicycle seat for one. Zoro heaved it up and tossed it overboard, hanging down the rope ladder for them to descend. He climbed down, motioning Nami to follow him.

"We'll be back in a jiffy!" he called out the crew. "Good luck!" Chopper chorused. Usopp threw down his binoculars. "These might help," he called. And Luffy continued to wail.

The waver was small, about 4 feet long and two feet wide. Zoro had already seated himself on the bicycle seat, looking comfortable as someone on a luxurious couch. "Where am I supposed to fit?" Nami demanded.

Zoro patted his lap. "You've got the most comfortable seat right here," he leered at her. Nami blushed and got in front of him; she really didn't see any other place to move. She revved up the engine, and they started gliding against the water.

Zoro pulled her hips so all of her weight was on him. Of course, she had to wiggle and twist her body to steer the waver properly, and she started to feel him getting hard.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you," she yelled at him over the sound of the wind.

"Please, as if you aren't," he scoffed.

"I'm not!" she said, although she enjoyed the intimate way he held her and the comforting hardness pressing behind her.

Zoro slid one arm down, his hand reaching under her skirt. Nami's eyes bugged out.

"We're going at like a hundred miles an hour, are you trying to get us killed!?" she screeched.

Zoro pressed a kiss to her neck. "Relax," he murmured. "I trust you." He pulled her panty to one side and slid his fingers through her silky folds.

"Oh my god," Nami panted. "Oh my god - you can't just - are you insane!?"

"I'm in the mood," Zoro smirked. "I'm feeling generous today,"

Nami smacked him, and slowed the waver down to a stop. "Let's… let's just get this over with and find Luffy's hat. I promise when we get back, we can do whatever you want."

Zoro seemed to consider it before nodding. He settled back down, pulling her close to him. "I'm going to make you regret saying that," he chuckled.


End file.
